Molly Smiles
by A Lost Diadem
Summary: AU/AH - Molly Salvatore has always been cheerful. Kol Mikaelson has always been miserable. But when Molly Smiles, somehow he finds himself smiling with her.
1. Prologue

I was twenty-one when I met her Mother. She came at me like a bat out of hell. I was a guy in law school, working his ass off to get a job in his older brother's law firm. I never saw Katherine Pierce coming.

I could swear that I had fallen in love with her the day we met. She took me by surprise but I didn't want it any other way. Katherine came up to me one night at a bar I had been in. It had been a long day at law school and there was no better way to relieve the stress. She was forward, but I liked it. After spending the night talking in the bar, I landed a date the following Friday. After that date, I landed another.

We went on a number of dates but it was never stated officially that we were boyfriend and girlfriend. Katherine knew what we were and that was good enough for her. She didn't like being labeled.

The days came and gone as we spent time together. Months passed one by one, as did the years. Katherine and I dated for three years before I decided that I wanted to propose. I loved her and I wanted to spend the rest of my life with her. I wanted to be Mr. and Mrs. Stefan Salvatore. My classes ended for the day and I rushed home. I couldn't wait to get down on one knee and propose. When I walked in, I found her sitting at the table. She showed no expression on her face. All she showed me was a positive pregnancy test.

Life changed for me when she held the test out for me to see. I could tell that she wasn't happy. Katherine expected me not to be happy, but I was. Sure I was a twenty four year old in law school trying to get my life together. It wasn't the greatest time to have a baby, but I was still happy.

Things between Katherine and I went downhill. We grew distant. It was sad that I could tell that she didn't want the baby. She showed no interest in setting up a nursery. She showed no interest in reading the books for expecting Mothers. We did nothing but argue and I hated it.

When she reached seven months, I noticed a change in her. She started to show an interest and things between us got better. At her baby shower, thrown by her friends, I stopped by and proposed. Katherine said yes.

Katherine and I became parents on April 10th to a beautiful baby girl. We named her Molly. A few days after she was born, we got to bring Molly home. She was the happiest baby I had ever seen. Her smile was contagious and could easily light up an entire room.

I thought things couldn't get any better, but I was proven wrong. I woke up one morning and found Katherine gone. All of her things had been taken out of her drawers and closets. I found a note downstairs that read, "I can't do this."

Katherine had left us.

I became a single Father. From then on, it was just Molly and I. It was rough at first. I had a hard time adjusting. My brother, Damon, helped out as much as he could. I had a handful of friends who were always offering their help. I didn't let the fact that Katherine left bother me. I held myself together for Molly. When I felt as if things wouldn't get better, when I felt the urge to cry over being left, I would pick Molly up. All she had to do was smile at me and all of my worries would be gone.

We made it on our own. Molly and I had a close relationship, something that would never change. She was the best thing that has ever happened to me.

As Molly grew older, she was still one of the happiest people I knew. You could always find her smiling, even when something was wrong. I never thought I would see the day where she wasn't smiling or she wasn't happy.

Molly was my little girl. I wanted her to stay that way forever, but I knew she wouldn't. She grew up too quickly. Now she was a senior in high school. She went to bed, excited to start her final year. I watched her run up the stairs with a small smile, praying silently that she would have another amazing year. It's what all Fathers wanted for their little girl.

* * *

I'm back with another story!  
To those of you who haven't read my previous stories, my name is Kelly. This story will be written by my friend Rebecca and I. We are both very excited and hope you all enjoy this story. I promise that the chapters ahead will be much longer than this. I would love it if you left a review and let me know what you think! :)


	2. Chapter One

**Molly's P.O.V**

I was always taught to keep my head up. I was always taught that things would always get better in the end. I guess that's why I was always smiling. I had a positive outlook on things.

I was a seventeen-year-old girl in one of the smallest towns in the country. It was called Mystic Falls. Everyone knew everyone and there was almost always some event going on.

My name is Molly Salvatore. I am the only daughter of Stefan Salvatore. He's a lawyer at Salvatore Law and works with his brother, my Uncle, Damon. They're the best lawyers around and I'm not just saying that because I'm related to them.

I didn't have a Mom. Well, I did, but she left when I was only a month old. My Dad never gave me a reason as to why she left. When I asked him why, he said he couldn't give me one. Even he didn't know why she left. We didn't like to talk about it very often.

As for me, I work in a bakery. It was called Mystic Falls Bake Shop. I loved working there. My boss, a middle aged family man, was extremely nice and everything baked there tasted amazing. I was always bringing things home. Dad said he couldn't stand it, but I would always catch him picking at whatever it was.

Besides working at the bakery, I was also part of many activities in school. I was head of the dance committee and in charge of all school dances and activities. My second in command, as I like to call her, was my best friend Elizabeth. She is the daughter of the previous Miss Mystic Falls, Caroline Forbes, and my Dad's best friend Klaus Smith.

I was a part of a lot of things. I just liked leading an active life. I liked being involved. My Aunt Elena (she's married to my Uncle Damon) always said that it was good that I was in so many things because it would look good on college applications. I got to make a lot of friends in the different groups and it made high school more fun.

I was about to start my final year of high school. I was ready to make it the best one with amazing events for my senior class, like dances and school trips. Sure we would have to get college applications out of the way and take care of SAT's, but that wouldn't stop us from having the time of our lives.

Before I could start my senior year, I had to head off to work. I was dressed in my usual attire; a pair of shorts, my grey v-neck shirt, and my black Converse sneakers. My long, dark brown hair was pulled up into a bun. I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder before exiting my room. I headed downstairs, calling out to my Dad.

"Hey Dad!" I said as I walked into the kitchen. I found him sitting at the counter in his usual suit as he drank a cup of coffee.

"Hey Molly," he smiled at me. "Off to work?"

"Yup," I smiled at him as I moved around the kitchen. "Jack only has me working until six today because he knows I have school tomorrow."

"That's nice of him," Dad nodded his head.

"I know," I said. I opened up the refrigerator and pulled out my two bottles of Vitamin Water.

"I'll be out of the office by five today. I have to do some work on a case. When I get home I'll start dinner. Are cheeseburgers and French fries alright?" he asked me.

"It sounds good to me," I closed the refrigerator and put the bottles in my bag. I moved over to my Dad and kissed his head. "Bye Daddy. Have a good day at work. Tell Uncle Damon I said he smells."

Dad chuckled and kissed my cheek. "I will," he said. "I'll see you later. Have a good day."

I grabbed my car keys and headed outside. I unlocked the car and put my bag in the passenger seat. After buckling up, I started the car and pulled out of the driveway.

As I drove, my phone began to rang.

"Incoming call: Naomi Gilbert," my Bluetooth said to me.

I hit the answer button and said, "Hey Naomi."

"Molly! It is our last day of summer vacation before we become boring high school students once more. Please tell me you are on your way to Elizabeth's so we can go in the pool!" Naomi shouted.

Naomi was my other best friend. Her, Elizabeth, and I were one small group. We spent most of our time together. She was the child of Jeremy and Bonnie, my Aunt Elena's brother and best friend.

"Naomi I am sorry to disappoint you but I am on my way to work," I laughed.

"Boo you whore! Tell him you can't go in today! It's the last day of summer vacation!" I could hear Elizabeth yell in the background.

"I will not tell him that I can't go in. I'm only working for six hours today. He gave me a break," I said.

"But pool party," Naomi whined. I could see the pout on her face.

"We can have a pool party to celebrate finishing our first week as high school seniors. We're old ladies now," I grinned.

"Speak for yourself," she snorted. "Go have no fun at work. I will talk to you tomorrow when you pick us up for school."

"Bye Naomi," I chuckled. "Have fun!"

I ended the phone call just as I pulled up to the bakery. I parked in my usual spot and hopped out, grabbing my bag quickly. I walked into the bakery and made my way to the back.

"Hello, hello," my boss Jack said as he came out from his office.

"Hey Jack," I smiled at him.

"How are we doing today?" he asked.

"I'm good," I said. "How was it this morning?"

"Slow," Jack said as he moved over to the count the register. I grabbed an apron and pulled it on before pulling my hat over my head. I put one bottle of vitamin water in my register and the other in the mini fridge we had in the front. As I did that, my co-worker Michelle walked in.

"Hey Michelle," I greeted her.

"Hey," she said.

Jack told me that my register was ready to be recounted. I moved over to it, starting my day of work.

I went about doing my usual routine. I counted my register and after that, I checked to see if anything new needed to be put out. I would consolidate a little bit, moving things here and there, only stopping to help out a customer.

Work went by quickly for me, even on the days when there wasn't much to do. Jack, Michelle, and I always talked about random things. It helped keep the time going until we had to start cleaning up.

"Are you excited to start school?" Jack asked as I wiped down the counters,

"Yeah," I grinned. "It's my senior year. It's the best year ever."

"You're the only person I know who is excited to start school," Michelle said as she shook her head.

"I hear that often," I shrugged my shoulders.

I wasn't lying when I said that. A lot of people told me that. I just shrugged it off and laughed. I did find school enjoyable and I was always excited to start a new year. Like I said before, I always had a positive outlook.

Work went on. At six I finished everything up and said goodbye to everyone.

"Have a great first day," Jack said to me.

"Thank you!" I smiled at him and made my way outside, heading back to my car. I got in and put on some music as I began to drive back home. When I arrived, I parked in the driveway and walked into the house.

"Dad I'm home!" I shouted. I kicked my shoes off and hung up my bag before making my way into the kitchen. I saw French fries lying in a basket, covered in cheese and small bits of bacon. I picked at one just as Dad walked in with a tray of burgers.

"No picking at the fries!" Dad shouted.

"But Dad," I pouted. "There's bacon on them."

"Shoo," he said.

I laughed and moved over to make a pitcher of iced tea for the both of us.

"How was work?"

"It was good. It went by quickly," I said. "How was work for you?"

"Exhausting as usual," he sighed. "Oh, Damon said he's going to sit on you the next time he sees you for saying he smells."

I laughed loudly. "I'd like to see him try!"

We both laughed as we got dinner together. He put together a bacon cheeseburger for me and put some of the fries on my plate as I poured us two glasses of iced tea. I moved the glasses to the table as he moved the plates over. We both sat down and began to eat.

"Do you have everything together for tomorrow?" Dad asked me.

I nodded my head as I sipped from my glass. I answered when I put the glass down, "Yes. My notebooks are all labeled for my classes. I have my new bag. I have plenty of pens to leave in my locker. Oh and I have pictures to hang up in my locker as well."

"Excellent," he grinned.

"Dad you never have to worry about me not being ready for school," I rolled my eyes at him.

"I know that. You've always liked school," Dad smiled at me.

"I find it fun."

"That's a good thing," he said.

We continued to eat, making small talk as usual. Everything tasted amazing, especially the cheese fries, and I told him that. After dinner I did the dishes before moving into the living room to watch a little bit of TV. Dad came in to join me a little later after he had cleaned up the grill.

"Are you doing anything after school tomorrow?"

"I'll probably go to the Grill with Elizabeth and Naomi. It's our tradition," I said.

"Ah yes. The annual 'We survived our first day' meetup at the Grill," he chuckled. "I'll make sure to pick up lunch somewhere else so I can avoid all of you annoying teenagers."

"Hey!" I kicked his leg gently.

"No kicking me. I'm your Father," Dad tried to act stern.

I laughed at his attempt and turned my attention back to the TV. We watched TV for an hour before I started to grow tired. I stood up and stretched. "I'm heading up to bed, Dad," I said.

"Goodnight, baby girl," Dad said.

He stood up to hug me tightly and I hugged him back, resting my cheek against his shirt.

"My big high school senior," he smiled.

I smiled back at him and kissed his cheek. "I still love you even though I'm an old high school senior. Goodnight, Daddy."

I pulled away from him and walked up the stairs to my room. I closed the door behind me and changed into my pajamas. Before I crawled into bed, I double checked my bag to make sure I had everything ready for school. I laid my clothes out before moving into the bathroom. I pulled my hair up into a bun and brushed my teeth.

When the lights were all out, I crawled into bed and made myself comfortable. I looked out my window, which gave me a perfect view of the moon. I thought about how my first day would be. I was excited, but still nervous. I yawned and turned over, stopping my thoughts for the night. Soon I was fast asleep, waiting anxiously to start my senior year of high school.


	3. Chapter Two

"Get out of bed, boy!"

The voice sent chills down my spine, and I sighed, rubbing my face. I'd been awake for a few hours, since about four in the morning, considering I'd climbed back in my window at around midnight. The door was already whining under the bangs of my father's fists on it, his shouting getting louder but I tuned it out like all the other times, shrugging on my jacket and shoving my feet into the worn boots I'd had since I was going into high school.

Look at me now, suddenly I'm about to leave it.

"Kol Mikaelson!" My Mum's shrill voice brought me back and I sighed. Great, Dad was drunk, she was pissed. Another normal day, except this time it was in a new town. We'd moved about a month ago, settling into the place they liked to call home and I liked to call prison. When in fact, prison would be better than living with them.

In the span of the eighteen years I'd known the two assholes things had been more than rough. Up to about a month ago it had been manageable for one reason. I hadn't had to deal with them all alone. Then my dear of a sister had skipped out on the family suddenly, leaving me alone and to bear everything they decided to dish out on the two of us- except now there was only one to manhandle and abuse.

The first night she was gone, Dad got drunk, drunker than I'd ever seen the old man. He'd practically pissed himself from excitement when I came home later than normal.

The next morning I was trying to attend to my own broken rib and cursing the ground he walked on.

Life could've been worse, sure. I could've been dead, not being fed or housed, but I was damn well certain it could be better. This small, shit-hole of a town had started talking about us even before we arrived. Rumours of a new family, new kid, circulating around like it was the most important news since the bloody Olympics.

I had to admit it was amusing though, I had the all local girls' underwear in my back pocket the first day in town. The key to being incredible was having the air about you, and I'd mastered the aloof and mysterious smirk that sent them all giggling to their blonde friends about how 'smooth' and 'dangerous' I was. If only they knew.

None the less, I was a bloke that liked to keep to himself. That day at this tiny place called The Grille I'd sat at the bar, asked them for a drink and gotten a scathing look. Right, this wasn't London anymore, this was small town Virginia where the drinking age was extremely high and incredibly dense. I'd almost taken my time elsewhere when a guy took the seat next to me and grinned.

_"I heard there was a new guy in town." His smirk was irritatingly large, along with the air radiating off of him that oozed an ego to compensate for his dick size I was certain this would be brilliant. Then again, I could've always been wrong and he could've been aiming to get my dick like all the lovely women eyeing me like a piece of meat. From them I didn't mind it- if it was him I was going to have to beat the shit out of him._

_Giving him a bored look I took a sip of the soda the bartender had brought me and shrugged, "So?"_

_He seemed hard-pressed to know anything about me, about the new competition I posed to him and the pack of guys all hanging out around the pool table, harassing a couple of the girls that looked around all of our ages. "Well I'd figure I would get to know you first. You're already the talk of the town and you just arrived. Listen, I'm the starting quarterback for the team this year and you aren't bad, ever played?"_

_I blinked at him once before pushing my drink away, "Listen mate, I don't play sports, and you annoy me." Poking him in the chest, I smirked, "Relax, have a drink, but don't try to be my 'pal'."_

_Apparently I'd pissed him off enough for him to stand and gain and inch on me, looking down with a small glare, "You're being talked about, and normally I don't listen to the chicks I fuck but apparently you're something to look at. I'm warning you, try anything and I'll make your life hell."_

_I had enough witty remarks to keep this going until the meat-head was fuming but unfortunately my fun got caught short by one of his friends. The guy pulled him away and shook his head, leaving me to make my escape out of the doors and gone, vowing not to get involved with the idiots that lived in this town until I ultimately had to attend my last year of high school._

I liked stirring up trouble, call it looking to have the shit beat of me even more, but it was fun. Half the time I got the better of them, all muscles and no brain meant that even I could get a one up and hand them their ass on a silver platter. I didn't make it any easier living through it being dished out by good ol' Mum and Dad though.

The hinges cracked on the frame and I scowled, pulling open the door and glancing at my father and mother, "Yeah?"

In the next moment his hand was tightening around the collar of the black tee-shirt I had on, dragging me out of the room and throwing me down to my feet, "You have school tomorrow, don't be getting into trouble." His words were harsh, eyes bright and ready to punish me if something went wrong, even if it didn't and he felt like it, it would come.

My mother crossed her arms, staring at me with a scowl like I was the lowest piece of scum she'd ever seen. I knew why she hated me so much, it was part of the reason I hated myself. I deserved this on some level, maybe living was my own personal Hell. It seemed fitting. "You need to get ready and look presentable, I won't have my son going to a new school looking like something that got hit by a bus."

It didn't shock me, she was all about appearances, even if she was a cold bitch and would never win the mother of the year award she made sure to look the best possible. My old man too. She made it her job to sell houses, it was the reason we'd ended up in this place. Small town, small mortgage, easy place to live, and within range of other places where families wanted to settle down. He was always in suits, the accountant who sat in an office all day miserable before coming home to his best friend, the bottle, and fighting with everyone that crossed his path after the tie was loosened from his neck.

The words flew from my mouth in retaliation before I even realized it, "Well then maybe you could get me a new shirt- but wait, Dad already spent all the money on booze." A fist came through the air, slamming into the side of my face and barely making me flinch. I merely wiped the blood from my lip and leveled them with a cool look, "Yeah, that's what I thought." Storming out of the house, I avoided my Dad's hand again and moved quick.

I was halfway down the street before they could think about catching up, slamming my hands in my pockets and shaking my head, spitting some blood to the side and going down the sidewalk. Being here for a month I'd learned there were very few places in this place that you could be alone, so I made a beeline for the cemetery and dug around in my jeans before producing a cigarette, lighting it up and sighing.

They tasted like shit, but Mum had always smoked, Dad had always drank, and there was no way I was going to turn into my old man. If I had to choose, my Mum wasn't as bad, sure she hated my guts and acted like I was the worst son she could ever have, but I didn't know what she expected from me. Then again, neither of them were as bad when they first started, it was maybe one cigarette a day for mum, a beer or two to cool off for my dad- but things changed quickly.

Mum and Dad always made it clear Rebekah was their favorite. My shining sister, blonde and with dreams to go to college and make something out of herself, since my mother didn't then turned around and married my father. Bekah took care of Dad at his worst, after the things that happened, and even though he struck out a few times, calling her worthless 'just like your bitch of a mother', she didn't break because I was young, and hell- I needed her. She needed me too.

I had memories of being barely a teen and crawling into bed with her, both of us huddled together as our parents screamed at one another, glass shattering, punches thrown, and then ultimately slamming doors and promises never to come back. I'd told her it was going to be okay because they still loved each other, and she told me that she hoped I was right. Little did I know barely a year later they would be promising to get a divorce, neither of them wanting us in the separation, leaving them together, barely scraping by as parents, long past the mark of decent humans.

There was the part of me that blamed it all on me, because really everything was my fault. Up to age sixteen I'd been doing a damn good job of taking care of myself. Things were good in the family, mum and dad weren't angry or fuming all the time, Bekah was about to start college- then I went and fucked it all up. I hated myself for that night.

Kicking a broken headstone, I watched as it crumbled into dust against my foot and scowled, pulling the leather closer and moving towards one of the large mausoleums in the back of the cemetery. Sure I didn't know who any of these people were, they were all just names on stones to me, so I didn't feel bad for crashing their places of rest and lounging against the stone. The tip of my cigarette was glowing and I took another breath of it, leaning my head back and shutting my eyes for a moment. First day tomorrow and I'd be going in with a split lip and probably a bruised cheek.

Running through all the options for lies in my head I contemplated them all. I got in a fight with a mugger. Someone broke in and I fought them off with just my bare hands. A bear came from the woods and I killed it viciously, coming out with just my face banged up. It didn't matter what I said to them, all that mattered was keeping the truth to myself and waiting until I could get out of there, escape like Rebekah had. Escaping was my only option because there was no point trying to stay anymore. She'd done the right thing, skipping out and leaving when she saw her chance.

I pushed myself from the stone and dropped the cigarette, crushing it under my foot and heading back towards home. I just had one more year to make it through and I could run and never look back.

* * *

AN: Hey guys, I'm Rebecca, and I'll be your Kol for this story! All the Kol chapters will be written by me, and all the Molly by Kelly. I'm excited and I hope you guys enjoy it!


	4. Chapter Three

**Molly's P.O.V**

My alarm went off at six in the morning, playing 'Sweet Disposition' by the Temper Trap. It was my all time favorite song. I reached over to shut the alarm off then got out of bed with a small smile. The first day of school had finally arrived. I threw open the drapes and looked out the window. The sky was perfectly blue and the sun was shining already. I could feel that it was going to be a great day.

I moved into my bathroom and laid a towel out on the counter. I turned the shower on and waited for it to warm up. When it did, I stepped in. I washed my hair then shaved. Fifteen minutes later and I was done. I wrapped the towel around my hair and pulled my robe on.

"Molly?"

I opened up my bathroom door and poked my head out. Dad was standing in the doorway of my bedroom door. "Good morning, Daddy!" I smiled at him.

"I was just checking to see if you were up," he chuckled. "Are you alright?"

"Mhm! I just got out of the shower. I'm going to brush my teeth, work on my hair and then I'll be down for breakfast," I told him.

"Oh now that you mention it, I have to work on my hair too," Dad said dramatically. He grabbed at his hair, running his hand through it.

I laughed and shook my head at him. He could be such a loser sometimes.

"Bacon, egg, and cheese sandwich for breakfast?" Dad asked.

"You're the best," I grinned. I closed the bathroom door and hooked my iPhone up to the small radio I had resting on the counter. Now that I knew Dad was up, I could play music. I played 'Sweet Disposition' again and as it played through the speakers, I brushed my teeth and I brushed my hair. I pulled out the hairdryer to dry my hair and after, I straightened it. When my hair was done, I started to work on my make up.

I couldn't wait to get to school. I wanted to see my friends and I wanted to see the teachers I had missed over the summer with the exception of my history teacher, Alaric Saltzman. He was married to my Aunt Elena's Aunt Jenna, so I saw him a lot during the year. I also saw my English teacher a lot. Her name was Rebecca McCarthy and she was dating my Dad's friend, Elijah Smith.

I changed into my clothes and shut the music off. I picked up my phone and grabbed my bag. I quickly double-checked to see if all of my books were in there and when I saw that they were, I moved downstairs.

"Are you ready to start your senior year?" Dad asked me when I stepped into the kitchen. He handed me a glass of orange juice and I sipped at it slowly.

"I am completely ready," I said with confidence.

"It's a big year, Molly. I know I don't have to give you this speech but this is the year that counts. You have to work hard."

"I do work hard, Dad. I've worked hard at everything I've done since I was a little girl. I do my homework. I study hard. I've been in SAT prep since the beginning of junior year," I moved around the kitchen as I spoke. "Have I ever let you down before, Dad?"

"No," Dad shook his head.

"Then chill!" I laughed. I picked up my plate once he slid the sandwich onto it and I sat down at the table as I ate it.

"Chill? I don't know how to chill," he continued to talk.

"Alright, Dad," I held up a hand to him to stop him from talking.

He laughed and kissed the top of my head as he sat down with his breakfast. "I may be home late tonight," he said. "I have a divorce case to work on. This one's nasty."

"How nasty?"

"Denise Richards and Charlie Sheen nasty."

"Ouch," I winced. "That's pretty bad."

He nodded his head as he ate. We continued to eat and when we both finished, I put our plates and glasses in the sink. I swung my bag over my shoulder and grabbed my car keys.

"Leaving already?"

"I have to go pick up Elizabeth and Naomi," I explained. "They're lazy and won't drive."

"Alright," Dad chuckled. He kissed me on the forehead and gave me a hug. "Have a great first day. Tell Alaric and Rebecca I said hi."

"Will do, Dad," I laughed as I hugged him back. I pulled away and picked up my car keys. "Bye Daddy!"

"Bye sweetie," Dad smiled at me.

I moved out of the house and got in my car. After I pulled out of the driveway I turned left and headed to Naomi's house first. She lived the closest to me. I pulled up to Naomi's house ten minutes later and honked the horn. I saw Jeremy come out and I rolled down the windows. "Hi Jeremy!" I waved at him.

"Hi Molly," Jeremy waved back. "Naomi will be right out."

As soon as he said that, Naomi came skipping out. She said goodbye to Jeremy before rushing over to the car.

"Shot gun!" Naomi laughed. "I thought you were going to get Elizabeth first."

"You're closer than her," I laughed with her. I drove away and started to drive towards Elizabeth's house.

"You missed out on some pretty good gossip last night," she said.

"I thought you didn't like to gossip?" I side eyed her.

"I never said that. I just don't walk around shouting things out at the top of my lungs like Elizabeth."

I laughed loudly. What she had just said was so true. Elizabeth thrived on gossip. She had to know everything about everyone; what they were doing, who they were dating, who they were sleeping with, and what they were going to wear the next day at school. "What gossip did Elizabeth hear now?"

"Well apparently there is a new guy in town and your wonderful ex-boyfriend Nick finds him to be a threat," Naomi grinned.

I sighed. Nick Lockwood. Captain of the football team and star quarterback. He asked me out in the beginning of our junior year and we dated until the end of the school year. I found out he had been talking about breaking up with me because he found me boring, so I cut him to the chase and broke up with him after one of his games. I sure as hell shocked him. Since I severely damaged his pride and ego, he tried to get me to take him back. None of his attempts worked.

"Nick finds every guy to be a threat," I shook my head. "What did this new guy do?"

"Elizabeth heard that Nick offered him a spot on the team and the new guy turned the offer down. The new guy is also extremely hot, apparently. Nick is probably worried about losing all of the girls that he has hanging off of his arms."

"That's probably why," I said. "You know how Nick is." I rolled my eyes and pulled up to Elizabeth's house. I beeped the horn then sat back in my seat.

"It would be pretty funny if Nick got dropped for the new guy," Naomi grinned. "He sure as hell deserves it."

"What Nick deserves is a nice kick in the ass," I shook my head. "I will enjoy this year without having to deal with his drama."

"I'm coming!" Elizabeth shouted as she rushed out of the house.

Naomi and I laughed as she threw her shoes on as she ran towards the car. She threw her bag over her shoulder and opened up the back door, tossing it in. She jumped into the back, apologizing repeatedly, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Do you think she's sorry?" Naomi asked me with a grin.

"Shut up!" Elizabeth groaned.

I pulled away from the curb and began to drive to school. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed, Lizzie?" I smirked at her.

"Do not call me Lizzie. You know I can't stand that nickname," she snapped. "I woke up late."

"You woke up late because you stayed up late," Naomi turned in her chair to look at her.

"I was trying to enjoy my last day of summer vacation, Naomi. I apologize for being the fun one in the group."

Naomi and I both laughed at her.

"Did you fill her in on the gossip?" Elizabeth asked.

Naomi nodded and turned around in her seat.

"Yes she did. I heard all about the new guy," I said.

"I can't wait to see him. Jessica, you know the girl who was in our math class last year, she had the reddish-brownish hair? She told me that she saw him walking around. She said he's super hot and that he has an accent."

"An accent," I gasped dramatically. "How sexy."

"Accents are sexy, Molly," Elizabeth said. "They are beyond sexy. I call dibs."

"Dibs? What are we, seven?" Naomi asked.

"What's going to happen if Jessica was just exaggerating?" I turned left at the light.

"Then I'll just have to yell at Jessica," Elizabeth shrugged.

I rolled my eyes at her as a small smile found its way onto my face. I really did love that girl. I continued to drive straight, our school coming into view. "We're here!" I shouted.

Elizabeth groaned while Naomi clapped her hands. I pulled into the parking lot, seeing that it was already filled with people. Everyone had made it to their groups. They were all hugging and laughing with each other. I saw a few freshmen walk around nervously, having no idea what to do. I pulled into a spot and got out, slinging my bag over my shoulder. Naomi and Elizabeth got out after me. I gave them a wide smile. "Be happy! It's our senior year!"

"Molly, it's too early to be happy," Elizabeth sighed. "Our summer vacation is over. Now we're back to this."

"But this isn't that bad!" I wrapped my arms around here. "Positivity, Elizabeth!"

"You sound just like your Dad. It's kind of scary," she chuckled.

I laughed and pulled away. Together we all walked through the parking lot, waving at people who called out to us.

"Any sight of the new guy?" Elizabeth asked in a low voice.

"We don't even know what he looks like," Naomi laughed.

I spotted Nick instantly. He was standing against what was most likely his locker, surrounded by the rest of the football team. I looked away instantly and continued to walk ahead, but I could feel his eyes on me the entire time.

"What a weirdo," Elizabeth scowled at him.

I laughed and turned the corner. Our lockers were right next to each other's for the fourth time.

"It's as if the school knows we can't be separated," Elizabeth smiled as she stopped at her locker.

I moved in between her and Naomi to get to my locker. I had already memorized my combination and unlocked it quickly.

"Should I decorate now or later?" Naomi asked as she stared into her empty locker.

"Later," I said. "We have class in ten minutes."

"I can put up a picture or two," Naomi said. "It's too empty."

I watched as she pulled out a picture of her and her family at her Sweet Sixteen. After she put that one up, she put one of her, Elizabeth, and I from the beginning of the summer. We had gone to Elizabeth's annual end of the school year pool party and were standing in the pool. It was one of my favorite pictures.

I took out the pen holder that I had and hung it up on the side of my locker. I took out a few pens, pencils, and markers that I had and put them in the holder. After I left a few post its in the holder.

"Yes! You have the post-its!" Elizabeth shouted. She grabbed one, like she did on every single first day of school. She would write a weird message then hang it in my locker. I couldn't take it down, no matter how inappropriate it was, and leave it hanging all year. "Keep it clean, Elizabeth."

She smirked and handed it to me.

I laughed out loud as I read it, "You are a positive freak who should kiss my ass." I looked up at her. "I'd rather not kiss your ass."

"Why not?" she asked, pretending to be offended. "My ass is pretty nice."

Naomi and I laughed. I shook my head at her. "Come on. We have a Physics class to get to." I closed my locker and turned around, looking in my bag just to make sure I had everything. I started to walk slowly, not paying attention to where I was going.

I ended up walking straight into someone. I gasped as I fell back a little, accidentally dropping my bag to the floor. "I'm sorry!" I said. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

I looked up at the person I had walked into and had to hold back a gasp. He was easily the most attractive guy in the entire school and because of that, I knew who he was instantly. This tall guy with brown hair and brown eyes, dressed in a dark grey v-neck that was practically made for him, was the new guy.

"Molly are you alright?" I could hear my friends asking me. I couldn't give them an answer as I continued to stare at him. He gave me a small glare before walking down the hall.

"What an asshole," Naomi glared at his back.

"That's him," Elizabeth pointed to him. "That's the new guy!"

"How do you know that?" Naomi looked at her.

"Because A: I have never seen him here before and B: he is completely and totally hot! I would feel threatened too if I were Nick!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Yeah well the new guy is a total dick," Naomi bent down to pick my bag up. She handed it to me and I took it back.

"Are you alright?" Elizabeth asked me.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Let's just get to class. I don't want to be late on the first day."

The two of them looked at me for a minute before walking up the stairs. As they did, I turned to see if the new guy was still in the hall. He wasn't.

"Molly come on!"

I snapped myself out of it and rushed up the stairs, holding onto my bag tightly. I figured I would see him later, hoping it was under nicer circumstances.

* * *

We already have a few reviews! Keep them coming, guys. They mean a lot to us. :)


	5. Chapter Four

**Kol's P.O.V**

**My hand flew away from my bed, hitting the nightstand and grumbling. My phone slide out from under my hands and fell to the floor, still ringing and signaling it was time to get up. Groaning I stumbled up and grabbed it, turning the alarm off and rubbing my face. As I stood in the center of the room and looked at my closet then the clock, a yawn escaped my lips and I sighed, heading into the bathroom to shower.**

The chilly water woke me up and I stumbled back out to find my boxers as someone's fist hit my door repeatedly. "I'm awake!"

"You're getting yourself to school, boy. I don't want to hear about you skipping your first day either." My father growled and I tugged on my jeans, opening the door and raising my eyebrow at him. "Don't try that with me. Get ready and go to school." As I shut the door, I heard his voice lighten, "And have a good day."

Prick.

Yawning I tugged on a grey shirt after smelling it to make sure it was wearable, throwing my jacket on a second later and shoving my feet into the worn boots I owned. It always humoured me how much money Mum and Dad had yet I was still wearing clothes from years ago. At least I had a constant supply of booze to get me through the night.

Grabbing my bag, I slung it over my shoulder and glanced down at it, I'd probably get punched if I didn't at least attempt today, but that didn't mean I had to like it. l moved from my room, making my way to the kitchen and picking through the food in the pantry before settling on some kind of breakfast bar and unwrapping it with my teeth as I avoided the main areas of the house to get to the front door. No clue if Mum and Dad had left already but the split lip was enough for my first day, I didn't need more reasons to have a shitty time.

Pulling open the front door I made a run to my car. My pride and joy, a '67 Chevy Impala. I had it since we moved to the states, it had been a been of shit when we'd got it, and I'd spent all of my time fixing it up. My first car had been totaled in London. At the thought of the crash my hands curled into fists and I threw the backpack into the back and started it, leaning back in the seat and sighing before pulling out of the house and heading towards the school.

As long as I made it through the day I would be alright. Find a pathetic girl from the town, say a couple of things in my damn accent and I'd be entertained all night. I wondered if the options were good. I didn't feel like a blonde today. I felt like a red head. They were always so feisty. I never did the walk of shame either, and they never slept in my bed. Quick fuck in theirs, then I left and waited for them to come after me again. Of course that meant more than a few raging women at my door screaming in my face, but it was all too easy to shut them up with a kiss and a small smirk that send their panties dropping again.

I pulled the car into a spot and cut the engine, sliding out and grabbing the backpack, shrugging it over my shoulder and pocking the keys. Running a hand through my hair I slid some sunglasses on my face and headed towards the door. I'd only avoid everyone until the talking about me being new wore off, then I would have my fun with every single girl that was attractive and opened her legs. I headed towards the main office and once I was in there, I leaned on the counter and rung the little bell, an older woman giving me a soft smile. She walked me through the paperwork I needed to sign and I leaned over it, scribbling my signature on each sheet after glancing them over. If I ever made it to college I wanted to be a lawyer. It seemed right, considering what I'd been through, and I wanted to help other kids who had shitty parents like mine.

Laying the pen down I handed the papers to the woman, tapping my fingers on the counter as she got everything ready. Her eyes flickered up the glasses, concernment flashing across her features. "Are you sure you should be wearing those inside Mr. Mikaelson?" I knew she was just trying to help in case one of the teachers made me take them off later but I'd rather keep the bruised eye covered while I could.

I gave her a small smile, "I get headaches easily."

She frowned and pushed the schedule across the counter. "Here is your schedule, a map of the school, and the supplies you may need for each of your classes. If you have any questions I'm sure you can ask anyone around the school, they're all so sweet." Patting my hand she continued, "You have Saltzman for American and Local History, oh he's a good teacher, and McCarthy for English Literature, Jacobson for Physics, and Marshall for Trigonometry. After your classes you'll have gym and then you could try out for a sports team. I know tryouts are soon and you can really make some friends there." Her hand never moved from mine as she smiled kindly, "Feel free to come here too if you have questions, son."

Nodding slightly I pulled away from her grip and shoved the papers in my backpack. "Thanks. Anything else?"

She sighed, patting my hand again. "Your locker combination and number are on your schedule. Don't lose it, Mr. Mikaelson." I felt like she wanted to say something else, and the inkling was right when the woman paused and looked at me softer, "If you have any troubles you can always talk to the guidance counselor. Miss McFadden is very easy to talk too, though most of the students just call her by her first name. Kelly will let you talk however long you need too."

I nodded again and turned around to leave before glancing back, my voice sincere for the only time it would be that day, "Thank you." Making my leave I headed down the hall and found the shitty locker, grabbing the schedule and glancing at it, memorizing the numbers and trying to get the lock off of it, grumbling under my breath when the door stuck. Lashing out with my elbow, I hit the hinges and popped it open, pulling the could things I had from my bag and shoving it all in there.

Slamming it shut I stuck my hands in my pockets and headed down the hall. I had some kind of Physics class to get too and I wasn't looking forward to sitting for eight hours a day with a bunch of inbred, backwoods imbeciles. I could always see what kind of options I had, and a quick glance around told me it wasn't much. There also wasn't a red head in sight. Damn.

As I walked my eye caught the sight of a pretty little blonde thing and smirked, she'd definitely find herself with me in her bed one day. I was so distracted by the long and smooth legs of the clear cheerleader I didn't realize where I was going until something rammed into me. My head whipped around and a glare instantly settled on my features, looking down at the tiny brunette that was now sprawled on the floor and staring up at me wide eyed and innocent.

Well it wasn't quite a brunette, a dirty blonde- my favorite type of blonde- and her eyes were green and bright as they gawked at me. Her friends, less than stellar compared to the girl were glaring heatedly at me and helping their friend up. It wasn't worth getting involved with the tiny thing if she had bitches for friends, which most girls did. They could be more vicious than the actual girl once I made it clear I wasn't looking for a relationship, just a quick fuck and nothing more.

Breezing past them, I was ready to get the hell to my class until I found myself being shoved against a locker door. My lip curled up and I grabbed the boy's head, slamming it against the metal and darting under his arm.

"The fuck bro?" I recognized the boy and his annoyingly egotistical voice, his glare meaning nothing to me as I righted my jacket and raised an eyebrow. "You just ran into her!"

I shrugged, "And?" It didn't matter to me if she was the princess of fucking England, she should've been paying attention to where she was going and not sitting on the floor staring at me like I had three goddamn heads.

The Meathead from the Grille's eyes narrowed, "Listen _dick_, that's my girlfriend and if you hurt her I'm going to rip your throat out."

"I'd love to see you try." Rolling my eyes I gave him another smirk and held out my hands, taking the attention and rolling with it, "Relax, darling. No need to get testy. You should tell your girlfriend to pay attention to what she's doing."

He flew at me, snarling as his fist flew through the air. I blocked him and grabbed his shirt, slamming him back into the lockers. His fist slammed into the side of my face and I ducked as it came back around, popping mine against his jaw and throwing him off of me. He had about sixty pounds on me but that just meant he fell harder against the lockers, trying to steady himself.

I got to him first, slamming his head back into the metal again and punching him in the jaw. He tackled me to the ground and hit me multiple times, his fist kept coming and I tried to force his weight off of me. He was like a giant slab of meat and if I couldn't shake him it meant me losing the fight. All of the sudden someone was screeching like a bloody banshee.

"Nick! Nick get off of him please!" It was the little slip of a girl, grabbing onto his arm and stopping the fist from connecting with my face again. The jock pulled up and moved away from her, but not before kicking me in the side with a smirk.

Holding onto it, I tried not to groan. I still had bruised ribs from my father a few weeks ago, that was going to be a bitch to reheal. The girl was screaming at him as I slid up and moved to stand. Her words were lost on me because the guy, Nick, just looked like he was a deer in headlights, staring at her wide eyed with a bloody nose and a black eye.

Suddenly she was beside me, and soft hands were wrapping around mine, trying to help.

I got lost in the sensation. She was so close I could smell whatever shampoo she used, light like honey and a little spicy, then another smell, strawberries. Her hair fell over one shoulder, brushing against my cheek and I almost groaned, she was the softest damn thing I'd ever had near me and here she was trying to protect my fucking honor. I had to get her away from me, but not before her eyes connected with mine worriedly, my sunglasses had been lost in the brawl so I wasn't surprised when I saw her staring at the blackened eye I'd already had.

Pushing her away finally, I growled, "I don't need your help." Standing up like it didn't hurt my side I glared at everyone that had gathered and ignored their looks, shoving past her when she tried to stop me.

"But-" I shoved her aside and went down the hall, trying to escape the girl that had easily consumed my mind. I was going to be screwed if the fight got home to my parents, and I wasn't sure if I would even be able to come in tomorrow.

* * *

**AN**: Hello again guys! This chapter is late because I'm a horrible person but I hope the Molly/Kol means you don't hate me!


	6. Chapter Five

**Molly's P.O.V**

I watched as he stormed down the hall. People practically jumped out of his way. I could hear a teacher in the background yell at everyone to get to class.

"Molly," someone called out to me, but I couldn't answer. I watched as the new guy jogged down the stairs at the end of the hallway, completely mesmerized for a second time. Everything that had been said about him was true. He was the best-looking guy I had ever seen around here. He looked amazing with his hair sticking up a little in the front and he smelled amazing too. He definitely had great cologne. Oh and the accent? He had one. His eyes are what got to me the most. They were dark and he had a huge bruise around it, which I could tell wasn't from the fight. I was about to ask if he was okay, but he pushed me away and rushed off.

"Molly!"

I snapped out of my thoughts and turned to look at Elizabeth and Naomi.

"What's gotten into you?" Elizabeth asked.

"Nothing," I said a little too quickly. I glanced over at Nick as he leaned against the locker while a teacher tried to talk to him. His nose was bleeding and he was staring right at me. I looked away, feeling uncomfortable. "Let's just get to class."

Together we continued walking to our first period class. As soon as the bell rang and I was seated in my desk, I pushed all thoughts of what had happened out of my head. I wouldn't think about the new guy and I wouldn't think about Nick.

My classes flew by quickly. After first period Physics Elizabeth, Naomi and I went our separate ways. I headed towards my Statistics class and after that, I had Psychology. As a senior I was offered that class as an elective and decided to take it. I planned on being a psychologist when I was older and knew that an extra class in high school would help me a lot. Fourth period was lunch so after Psychology ended, I headed downstairs to my locker. Elizabeth and Naomi were already there waiting for me.

"New guy is in my trigonometry class!" Elizabeth shouted as I walked up to them.

I rolled my eyes as I opened my locker. "That's nice to know," I said.

"His name is Kol Mikaelson," she continued to talk with a grin.

As she went on about him, I looked over at Naomi. I could tell she had heard all about him already and was extremely bored.

"Did he act like a total asshole in class too?" Naomi asked her.

"Naomi you already asked me that!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "He was quiet in class. He was too quiet, actually. Jennifer and Victoria tried to get him to talk but he just ignored them."

"I would ignore them too if they tried to talk to me," I put the books I already had used this morning back into my locker and pulled out the ones that I would need for English and History, which were my two last classes before I had gym.

Elizabeth ignored my comment about her fellow cheerleaders and continued to talk about the new guy, Kol. I pretended to be uninterested as I checked my hair in the mirror I had put up in my locker.

"Elizabeth please shut up," Naomi groaned, "It's only fourth period on the first day of school and I'm already sick of him."

"But he's so incredibly hot!"

"Being incredibly hot doesn't excuse him from being an asshole. He completely knocked Molly down this morning and didn't even apologize, then pushed her away when she tried to help him after the fight with Nick."

"Naomi I really don't care," I looked over at her. "He didn't want my help. I'm not offended or anything."

Before we could say anything else, the bell rang and signaled the beginning of lunch. We closed our lockers and headed down the hall, turning right at the corner then moved into the lunchroom.

After I grabbed a lunch tray, I stood in the line and looked around the cafeteria. Every year it was the same thing, straight out of your typical high school movie. The jocks sat with the jocks, the cheerleaders sat with the cheerleaders – except for Elizabeth, who sat with Naomi and I – the math team sat with the math team, and so on.

The three of us moved up on the line and started to pile food on our tray. I grabbed a cup of fries and a small package of chicken nuggets. I picked up a bottle of water then moved to pay.

"So ladies," I said to the other two. "Where should our final lunch table be?"

"Don't put it that way!" Elizabeth pouted. "You'll make me cry."

Naomi laughed and pointed to a table by the windows. It was a small and circular table, which was perfect for our small group. We headed over there and sat down, putting our bags in our laps and our books on the table.

"We all have English next, right?" Elizabeth asked.

"Yes," I nodded my head. "Rebecca was hinting about some huge English project every time I saw her this summer."

"Hey that's Ms. McCarthy in school," Naomi grinned.

I rolled my eyes with a small grin. Rebecca was dating Elizabeth's Uncle and my Dad's best friend, Elijah. "She's never done the project before so we're her test group."

"Knowing her it's going to be something huge," Elizabeth said.

"Probably," I took a sip of my water before continuing to eat.

We talked through the entire lunch period about the classes we already had and the upcoming classes. We talked about what project Rebecca would be assigning us and we talked about what Alaric would be teaching us about in History.

There were ten minutes left in the lunch period and I got up to throw my garbage out. As I turned, I heard my name being called out. I sighed and turned to face the person who called me, finding myself standing face to face with Nick. His nose had stopped bleeding but it was a tad bit swollen and I could see a bruise forming under his eye. He stood with one strap of his book bag hanging off of his shoulder, his hands tucked into his pockets.

"Hey," Nick smiled a little.

"Hi Nick," I smiled back just to be polite. "How was your summer?

"It was fine," he nodded his head. "I played football a lot and hung out with the guys."

"It sounds like you had a fun summer. I have to get back to the girls now." I moved to the side to walk away but he grasped my wrist.

"Molly will you just talk to me for a few minutes so I can explain myself?"

"Explain what, Nick?" I turned to look back at him. "I don't need an explanation."

"But I need to explain. Whatever you heard about me wanting to break up with you was completely wrong. I didn't want to break up with you. I wasn't bored or anything."

"What I heard wasn't completely wrong," I stared at him. "Nick, the only reason you are standing here trying to justify yourself is because you're mad that I found out you were going to break up with me and then I broke up with you first. I hurt your pride. It won't make you any less of a man to admit that."

"I didn't want to break up with you!" Nick stepped closer to me and lowered his voice. We could see a few juniors and freshmen staring at us. "Molly you know I am crazy about you. I would do anything for you and I am always here for you. That kid from this morning? The one who knocked you down? I can make sure he never gives you another problem."

"How?" I asked him. My patience was wearing thin. "By yelling at him before first period and attempting to beat the shit out of him?"

"He asked for it, Molly!"

"Nick, I saw the entire thing right before I walked into homeroom. You started it by yelling at him for knocking into me, called me your girlfriend, tried to hit him, but then ended up getting the shit beaten out of you."

"Molly-"

I cut him off quickly. "I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear anything from you. To save myself from getting even more frustrated, I'm going to walk away but before I do I'm going to tell you this one more time," I stepped closer to him and lowered my voice, looking at him seriously. "We are over, Nick. Next time someone knocks me down, don't jump up to fight them. I can take care of myself. If your case of roid rage is that bad, then go buy yourself a punching bag."

I turned around and held my head high as I walked away. I didn't even laugh as Nick shouted, "I'm not on steroids!" I grabbed my books off of the table and moved out of the cafeteria. I decided to go to English early to avoid the stares and whispers of the students around me. I would not deal with rumors and gossip this early in the year.

I could hear Elizabeth and Naomi rush to catch up with me. When they did, they both started to laugh.

"What the hell did you say to him to get him to shout that?" Naomi stepped in front of me, eager to know what I had said to Nick to get him all twisted.

I shrugged nonchalantly and held my books to my chest. "I told him to take his roid rage out on a punching bag instead of people who bump into me in the hallways."

They both laughed even louder and I couldn't help but grin a little bit. They continued to praise me for embarrassing Nick at lunch as we walked to English class. It was still early but I knew that Rebecca would be in her class, waiting patiently for her next class as she read a book. We reached the class and found the door wide open.

"Hello!" Elizabeth skipped into the room with a smile.

Rebecca, or I guess I should say Ms. McCarthy, looked up at us. She smiled instantly when she saw us. "Hello ladies," she said. "You three are a bit early."

"We didn't wait to be late for our favorite class taught by our favorite teacher," I grinned as I sat down in a desk right in front of hers.

"Flattery will get you no where, Molly," Rebecca chuckled.

"Will it get us a free pass from doing that huge project you have planned for us?" Naomi asked.

"Absolutely not. I ran the project through the head of the English department and it is now a huge part of the senior English course, so all seniors will have to complete it in order to pass my class."

"Can you give us a hint as to what this project will be?" I asked her. I knew that she wouldn't tell us, but it was worth a try.

"The answer was no over the summer and the answer has not changed. You can wait a few days," she said as she stood up. "The bell is about to ring. Try not to call me by my first name."

"Yes ma'am!" We all shouted in shrilly, over enthusiastic voices.

"You all are a bunch of smart asses," Rebecca sighed.

We laughed as the bell rang. Rebecca went outside to stand in the hallways and greet each student as they came in. As the minutes passed, more and more people walked in. Nick walked in with his best friend Isaac and looked at me with a frown. I ignored the look and instead greeted Isaac politely, "Hey Isaac."

"Hey Molly," he waved back. I watched as he looked over at Elizabeth with a small smile. "Hey Elizabeth."

She blushed instantly and gave him a small wave before he moved to the back of the class. Once he walked past us, Naomi began to hum 'Here Comes the Bride'. I burst out into laughter as Elizabeth turned a bright shade of red then hit Naomi in the arm. I calmed down once the bell rang. Rebecca walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Alright everyone! Settle down!" she said.

The class was still buzzing with energy and I looked up at her with a small grin.

"Oh my gosh! Is that Channing Tatum out in the hallway?" Rebecca shouted.

The class went quiet instantly as they all turned their heads toward her. I held back laughter as she grinned at them, standing with her hands on her hips. "That worked well," she said.

"Not cool, Ms. McCarthy!" One of the girls shouted from the back.

"I never said I was cool," Rebecca said. She leaned against her desk. "Welcome back, everyone. I hope you all had a wonderful summer vacation but now it is time to get back to business. This year is a huge year for you all and I'm going to need one hundred percent cooperation from all of you. There's a lot of fun things ahead for you all but in order to get to those, we have to take care of the boring stuff first."

The class moaned and she nodded her head, pouting with them. "I know, I know! None of you all want to work but it has to get done. There is going to be a huge project that you will all be working on. Yes, it is mandatory. Yes, you need it to pass. Before I go on about that and the other things, I just want to take attendance. It looks like you are all here except for one person."

I scrunched my eyebrows together. Who would be late to her class on the first day of school? Who would ever be late to her class? Could anyone be that stupid? She was one of the teachers who wrote you up in seconds. As I turned my head to look around to see who was missing while Rebecca called out names from the attendance list, the door opened up. Whispers broke out immediately and I even heard a few girls giggling. I knew who it was instantly without even having to turn around. The giggles from most of the female population gave it away.

"Hi!" Rebecca shouted with fake enthusiasm. "You must be the missing person!"

I turned around in my desk to see Kol standing in the doorway. He had no books in his hands and had no bag either. He stood tall with his sunglasses still on in a grey shirt that fit him perfectly. He also had his leather jacket on.

"What's your name, kid?" Rebecca asked him.

"Kol," he spoke in a low voice. I heard his accent and wanted to run out of the class immediately when I felt the urge to blush and giggle like the others. "Kol Mikaelson."

"Well Kol Mikaelson, you're lucky I don't write people down as late on the first day. Take your seat, please."

I held my breath as he walked past me, staring at Rebecca's desk to stop myself from staring at him. When he walked past I couldn't help but turn and look at him. He sat down in a desk in Naomi's row and looked up, catching me as I looked at him. I turned around instantly and took a deep breath. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Elizabeth grin. I would never hear the end of it from her.

For the rest of the class I sat up straight and looked at no one but Rebecca. I listened carefully as she explained all that would be going on during the year, like SAT Prep and college fairs. I ignored the urge to turn around and look at Kol again for the entire class. Once the bell rang, I grabbed my bag and rushed out.

Elizabeth kept quiet about how she caught me staring at him and I was grateful for it. We went through the rest of the day not saying a word about Kol. At the end of the day they invited me to The Grill, but I rejected the offer. I had decided to go home and cook dinner for Dad, knowing he would be tired from working all day on that divorce case.

When I got home, I put my bag in my bedroom and kicked my shoes off. I moved downstairs to watch TV for a little bit. There was a 'Friends' marathon playing and I couldn't have been any happier. It was my favorite TV show. I watched it for a while, then went on my laptop until it was eight o' clock. I shut the TV off then headed into the kitchen to start cooking. I decided to keep it simple and prepared ham and cheese Panini with French fries.

As I put the panini sandwiches on plates, I heard the front door open. "Molly I'm home!" Dad called out.

"I'm in the kitchen!"

I put fries onto the plate as he walked in and smiled at him. "Hi Daddy."

He smiled and gave me a hug. "You didn't have to cook dinner," he said.

"I wanted to," I handed him his plate then moved to get glasses to fill with iced tea. I put his down before sitting down with my own plate and glass. "How was work?"

"Exhausting," Dad rubbed his face. "I'll be working on the case again tomorrow with your Uncle. How was school?"

"School was…" I paused and tried to find a suitable word to use to describe my first day. "Interesting. School was interesting."

"Interesting? How so?"

"I don't even know where to begin, Dad," I shook my head. "Nick tried to get me back again."

Dad frowned instantly. He hated hearing about Nick. "Molly I told you I could talk to his Dad. I'm sure Tyler would talk to him."

"I don't want his Dad involved. I can take care of Nick myself. He's just annoying. There's a new kid in school and Nick already doesn't like him. They got into a fight this morning and I tried to help the other kid. Nick got upset and tried to talk to me but I told him that I didn't want to hear it."

"And how did he take that?"

"He continued to talk," I laughed a little. "He tried to justify why he started a fight with the new guy and I shut him up in seconds."

"Molly what did you do?" Dad asked me.

I smiled at him. "I told him to take his roid rage out on a punching bag."

"Molly!"

I laughed out loud when he shouted. Dad shook his head at me and I could tell he was trying not to laugh. "Sometimes you are just like your Uncle and it bothers me so much."

"Aw come on, Dad. It was funny. "

He rolled his eyes at me and we continued to eat. After dinner I cleaned up while he went to change out his work clothes. I was beginning to feel tired so after the dishes were done I walked upstairs.

"Are you going to bed?" Dad asked when he came out of his bedroom.

I nodded my head. "Yeah. I'm going to go lay in bed. I'll probably watch a little bit of TV before going to sleep."

He kissed the top of my head and hugged me tight. "Besides the entire thing with Nick, did you have a good first day?"

"Yes I did, Dad." I hugged him back. "This year is going to be a good one. I can feel it."

"Good. Keep up the positive attitude," Dad smiled at me. "I love you."

"I love you too, Dad. Goodnight." I pulled away from the hug and moved into my room, closing the door behind me. I turned the TV on and changed into my pajamas, then shut the lights off before I laid in bed. I looked at the TV, but didn't really pay attention. My thoughts went back to Kol for what seemed to be the one-thousandth time that day. I couldn't figure out why I was so drawn to him, but I hoped that it went away soon. Trouble was the last thing I needed and he was nothing but trouble.

* * *

Another chapter done! Let me know what you all thought of it in a review. I'd appreciate it so much!


End file.
